<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aerie by AvaChanel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099453">Aerie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaChanel/pseuds/AvaChanel'>AvaChanel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Sexual Tension, romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaChanel/pseuds/AvaChanel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, heroes need a vacation, too. Beast Boy and Raven find some time to unwind together away from the Tower. Set in the EXHIBITIONIST universe, but it is not required reading to enjoy this. Dedicated to loubuggins for her birthday!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garfield Logan/Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aerie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubuggins/gifts">loubuggins</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Break the hands on every clock so we can take our time. Make the most of every minute so that I can make you mine... </em>
  <strong>~Body On Fire, Slaves</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Grey was often used to describe something drab, bleak, despairing even. But Raven found she often liked the various shades of grey, especially when it blended and muted the normally bright greens of the encroaching forest, coating them like they were just obscured behind a blurry lens. The fog rolled in heavy and thick onto the gravelly roads, an endless blanket of grey, making everything it touched look sleepy, old, and distant. With the lake, one couldn't tell where the sky ended and the water began, the horizon kissing the edges seamlessly, the still surface a direct reflection of the grey skies above. Only the green — evergreen, the very colour of summer itself — dared to break out against the impenetrable grey of the fog, and even then, the jagged shapes of the tall and proud but skinny pine trees were merely a blurred silhouette in the distance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The modestly sized cottage sat atop a hill, and much like the mountains, it was also shrouded in a thick covering of mist, the wide windows mirroring the solemn greys of the outside. Moving clouds on the surface of the earth. It made the place appear almost haunted, perhaps a setting out of a classic horror or mystery book. Which only endeared the scenery to Raven even more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The atmosphere was clear, sharp and crisp as Raven inhaled deeply through her nose upon exiting the cramped vehicle. There was a nip in the air — the kind of chill a drowsy summer rainfall would bring — as well as hints of dew on the grass and various vegetation. Fresh and clean, the smell of wet pine needles, cedar, and thick underbrush still hung heavy in the air, coating the insides of her nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The wind picked up and pushed the fog around, but Raven found she didn't mind the refreshing cold against her bare skin. Better than being cooped up in an air conditioned car for hours, anyways. Her butt was still sore, as was her lower back, from sitting still for so long. It took a minute for the muscles and joints of her legs to remember what they were and how to function again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even so, the familiar sight of the cottage, of the dark, clear lake nearby with its opaque, grey tendrils of steam rising above it like clawed fingers reaching towards the open sky, was like a warm welcome home. Raven could barely see more than several feet in front of her, but the fond memories of the secluded, secret place was like the feeling of drying off the wet and cold before a big, open fireplace. In many ways, it felt like <em>home</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The emotions the familiar scene invoked seeped into her bones, into the very marrow, and Raven felt a smile tug at one corner of her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ready?" Garfield's voice temporarily broke the magic, but he was staring at Raven expectantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The empath shouldered her backpack and nodded once. She'd packed light, as had Gar. After all, the cabin was furnished and well supplied now that it was in more consistent use, thanks to Gar's step-father, Steve Dayton. It was an unspoken fact that maintaining the upkeep on the changeling's favourite getaway spot was Steve's not so subtle attempt at an apology for his behaviour at an infamous family dinner gone wrong. Raven also didn't doubt that Rita, Gar’s adoptive mother, had a hand in it, too, but her and Gar never really spoke about the specifics. Even after nearly a year, the subject remained a sore spot for the changeling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cottage itself was cool inside, if a little muggy, but everything appeared as clean and polished as the fancy expensive homes pictured in a magazine spread for fancy cottage living. Gar and Raven dropped off their bags in their room — the master bedroom Gar had used to stay in alone before him and Raven had started dating — and made themselves comfortable in the immaculate house that probably looked about as new as the day it was built.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Guess we can stay in tonight, watch a movie, or play a boardgame," Gar noted forlornly, frowning out the tall windows that reflected what others might have considered poor cabin weather conditions outside. He then turned and miserably belly flopped face first onto the king sized mattress of their fluffy, white bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven tried not to roll her eyes at his dramatic antics, and proceeded to change into something more appropriate. She could feel his watchful eyes on her back intently as she stripped down to her underthings, leaving her travelling clothes on the carpeted floor to pool at her feet. What was he looking at? The columns of her spine? The curve of her shoulders, her buttcheeks? The shape of her waist? The small cluster of moles just above her right hip? What she'd give to be able to look at herself through Gar's gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why stay inside?" she asked while she rummaged through the large, walk-in closet he’d helped set up for her photoshoots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Umm. Because it's looking like Sleepy Hollow out there, and I'd rather watch Johnny Depp and Christina Ricci avoid getting beheaded on my TV screen than actually <em>meet</em> the headless horseman in real life?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You lost me." Raven found the dress she'd been looking for and slipped into it with ease. It was always fascinating how dresses fit versus other clothing — like there was so little there between her skin and the open air. One easily removable layer between her nude body and Gar's lips...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she re-emerged, she found Gar kicking his long legs against the mattress like an overgrown, lanky toddler, face stuffed into the sheets. Hands on her hips, she suggested, "I was thinking of going for a ride, maybe having a picnic by the waterfall. You could bring your camera if you want."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven was suddenly feeling self conscious, fiddling with a decorative, opaque button on the sweetheart cut of her yellow summer dress just to avoid meeting his green gaze. Being bashful had been something she'd thought she was beyond now. Gar was her <em>boyfriend</em> after all, even if it was still a strange thought to have out loud. Or even just to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He'd seen her naked in more than one way, and he'd kissed her in all the intimate places no one else ever had. Yet, even after all their planned photoshoots, she still couldn't help but feel a little camera shy around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"In <em>this</em>?" Gar gestured to the fog beyond the windows before sitting upright to take in her new attire with wide eyes. "Oh, wow…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you like it?" She twirled a little for him, the light fabric fanning out around her like a canary-yellow cloud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's a lot like the other one...but different," he commented rather lamely, scratching at his temple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, Gar hopped off the bed, closed the distance between them in the familiar way that made Raven's breath catch in her throat, and rested his hands tentatively on her bare waist. The dress had a ribbon that wrapped around and attached the bodice to the skirt, which meant that his skin was directly over her skin. Holding her close, there was no regard for personal space, and it was like he'd purposely placed his fingers on all the spots where her waist was exposed. Despite the cool air-conditioned room, his palms were like fire against her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I like it." He smirked down at her, a lift in one corner of his mouth, and Raven was starting to rethink them even leaving the bedroom, let alone the house. Someone ought to tell him he couldn’t just look at her that way, touch her like this, and then expect her to still function like a proper human being. Or <em>half </em>human, in her case. Not that her demon physiology was helping her hormones any better either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gar's hands were still on her waist, rendering her temporarily incapable of speech. He was so close she could smell the spice of his aftershave. The salty sweat drying on his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before she could make the impulse decision to push him back onto the bed and straddle his hips like she wanted to, instead, Raven grabbed one of Gar's hands and led him out of the bedroom. "Then let's not waste a perfectly good dress."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They packed a light lunch — some sandwiches, two apples, juice boxes, and a thermos of fresh peppermint tea from the garden for Raven — and headed out into the cloudy gloom of the late afternoon. Raven felt like she could disappear beyond the fog, but Gar knew his way around the woods like a second skin. He navigated them effortlessly through the thick brush of trees on the speedy little four-wheeler as well as he would have even <em>without</em> the impenetrable miles of grey stillness clouding the forest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The untrodden path wasn't marked very well, and the sharp branches of the bush smacked savagely against their skin as they drove over the rough, bumpy terrain. Raven hung onto Gar's waist like he was her lifeline, nails digging into the thin fabric of his cotton shirt, through to the soft muscles of his lean abdomen. The wind they picked up whipped back the loose strands of her hair from beneath the helmet — along with her flapping, yellow dress — and slapped an array of unsuspecting buzzing insects against her face. Reluctantly, Raven recalled Gar's piece of advice to her from when he drove her on the four wheeler for the very first time; <em>keep your mouth closed unless you want bugs for lunch. </em>Sage wisdom, she'd realized quickly, even now as she was pelted near the eye by another horse fly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wanna drive on the way back?" Gar teased her afterwards, dangling the ring of keys around his index finger and giving them an expert twirl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven scoffed and promptly ignored him. She clambered off the vehicle and tried to fix the tangled mess her hair had become from beneath the helmet. She didn't even have the chance to take in the view of the waterfall nearby yet, and Gar was already setting up the picnic blanket on the grass near the water's edge. Jagged navy blue rocks jutted out of the surface where little ripples lapped meekly against them whenever the wind would blow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She meandered over and helped him set up the picnic basket they'd brought with them. The fog seemed to wrap around the crushing, white waterfall, causing it to blend with the rest of the muted forest. Even now, the scenery and sounds of the small and hidden clearing were as calming as they'd been that cloudy afternoon when Gar and Rae had first gone for a dip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sat quietly at the water's rocky edge and nibbled on their sandwiches, the silence overtaken by nature's daily sounds. Gar snapped a few sneaky pictures of Raven eating, much to her annoyance, and then a few more of her just sitting there with her bare feet tucked nearby, staring out at the falls. "There's not a moment where you aren't the most breathtaking thing about this place," he'd told her, and the earnesty in his tone was enough to make her ears burn. She'd shoved his shoulder playfully, but she almost hated the blatant effect his flattery had on her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven had never gotten used to being the girl that was doted on. She'd spent too many years being the girl that never should have been born. And yet, there was Gar. Proving to her every day, every moment, that her existence mattered to <em>him</em>. In a place of timeless, natural beauty, it was <em>her </em>he couldn't take his eyes off of. That meant something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"One more thing," exclaimed Gar suddenly, like he'd just remembered an important part that he'd nearly forgotten about. Rummaging through the basket, he pulled out a beaten up hardcover book. "Raven Roth, will you do me the honours of reading to me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Waving the novel around in the air, a playful twinkle in his evergreen eyes — the only shade of the brightest green unaffected by the thick fog rolling in — Gar smiled expectantly, making his thick eyebrows dance up and down cheekily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven's bottom lip jutted out. "Gar, I lent you that book so that <em>you </em>could read it for <em>yourself</em>. What's the point if you continue asking me to read everything <em>for</em> you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The point is, I get to spend more time with you,” he answered rather nonchalantly. Then, without asking, Gar moved to lay down and rest his head on her lap, extending his hand with the book upwards towards her, swaying the musty, old classic right before her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven scoffed and shook her head, taking a sharp inhale through her nose, but grabbed the book from him anyways. His head was warm in her lap, and reading would help distract her from all the implications of <em>that</em> at least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This activity between them wasn't something new, although the first time Raven had read to Gar, it was genuinely so that she could help spark his interest in one of her favourite pastimes. But it turned out that Beast Boy was not an avid reader. Not that it was his fault; he simply didn't have the attention span for novels, but he <em>did </em>enjoy hearing her read them to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He'd lay down wherever, close his eyes, and let her words come to life in his mind, a sort of contented peacefulness gracing his handsome, boyish features. Gar's breathing was even and relaxed as he listened to Raven read from the place they'd left off. The book was a classic; Moby Dick. Raven always tried to pick novels she enjoyed and thought Gar would like, too. Once, he'd made her read him all of Dune in one sitting because he was too impatient, hooked on the plot just as she'd predicted. Neither of them had gotten any sleep that night and were both chastised by Robin the next morning during training when they’d been sluggish and sloppy. (Gar’d made her laugh when he impersonated their broody leader afterwards, saying: “<em>That could have been a villain and you’d be DEAD. Dead, Raven! Do you have a death wish?!</em>”) Still, it always made Raven swell with pride whenever she'd get him invested in a novel she'd picked out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like it was an attest that she knew him so well, better than anyone else. And in many ways, she did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Except, after a while of Raven running her fingers through his hair — soft, beach-tousled waves of green that shimmered gold in the sunlight — Gar did something she could not have anticipated. He'd started by humming low in his throat at the pleasant sensation of her nails combing against his scalp, and then, he sat up suddenly while she'd continued reading. Sometimes he did this to readjust, but there was a sleepy mischief in his eyes as he disappeared from her peripheral vision. Raven felt him settle down just behind her, and then his hands were brushing her hair, sweeping it aside to expose the tender spot of the back of her neck. Her breath caught in her throat and all her little hairs stood on end when she felt his lips on the nape of her neck, then slide up to her shoulder, around to the side of her throat, just beneath her jaw, next to her ear. “Keep reading,” he coaxed breathily, but his mouth was far too distracting for Raven to focus on anything other than <em>him</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The book fell from her hands, long forgotten as a buzzing tension tightened her nerves like a taut cord ready to snap. The woods were hazy with the fog, and so was she. Raven's eyelids fluttered heavily, her breathing growing laboured as Gar peppered her neck with agonizingly innocent kisses, the gentle flick of his cool, wet tongue against her skin causing her to squeeze her thighs shut in a vain attempt to quell the fierce need pulsing between her legs. The feel of his stubbled chin against her throat, paired with the sharp scent of his cologne, made a delightful, powerful shiver run up and down her spine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His fingers were gentle and soft when they tucked loose strands of her hair behind her ear and he only paused in the assault to lean in and whisper hotly against her cheek, "Wanna go for a swim?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Raven wouldn't have the chance to answer him, even as she felt his dimpled smirk so nearby her face. Gar had stood up, removed all of his clothes in one fluid motion — but not fast enough that she missed the head of his semi-erect, velvety penis bobbing promisingly in the air — and canon-balled into the water with a loud, thunderous splash that sprayed Raven with heavy, cool droplets, leaving large blots on her yellow sundress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few seconds later, his head emerged from the surface of the dark grey waters, and he sputtered out a stream from his mouth, like a fountain. Wading in the water, hair wet, dripping, and matted down, he called out to her, "Coming in?" And it was all the invitation Raven needed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just like that, the one layer came off, as swiftly as the dress had come on, leaving Raven completely nude for Gar's magnetic eyes to feast on, and <em>boy</em> did he stare. Like he was memorizing every curve, every line, every goosebump that freckled her body. He'd seen her naked many times before, but each time she undressed, it may as well have been the first time, the way he stared at her with a predatory hunger that could make her blush all the way to her hairline.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven shivered in the breeze, both from the nip in the air and the anticipation of what the rest of the evening had in store for her. The fog rolled off the still water and swallowed her bare feet before she even dipped a toe in. It was cold, the kind of cold that only felt warm once she'd be fully immersed in the natural pool.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so she did, coming up for air with a sharp, gulping inhale as the cold water brought down her body temperature and made her teeth chatter. Somewhere nearby, a frog croaked its melody, and the buzz of dragonflies' wings echoed as they skated precariously over the still surface. But Raven was focused on Gar, who remained mostly submerged even as he waded over towards her, watching her with unblinking eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he was close enough, his arms encircled her waist, and he lifted her up and out of the water with a sudden splash that made her gasp in surprise. Raven's breasts pushed up against his neck, the rosy nipples puckered and tightening in a way that made them ache for his attention. But Gar danced her around instead, spinning her about in the water effortlessly before reaching up and capturing her mouth with his in a watery kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They made fervent love on the picnic blanket, right at the water's edge, to the steady song of crickets and cicadas and the gathering of blinking fireflies, the waterfall's constant drizzle like white noise to Raven's crescendoing gasps and moans. Covered in a thin layer of both perspiration and lake water, they lay there afterwards, completely sated, Gar's flannel shirt draped over most of their nudity. Raven was blissfully tucked into his side as he traced lazy circles along her back with his fingers. She could still smell the faint traces of his strong deodorant on his skin, of crushed pine and cedar logs from the forest, the dampness amplifying the many scents of his body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the fog finally moving along, it left a clear, crisp, moonlit night in its wake. Not a cloud in sight. Only endless stars, twinkling brightly just beyond the dark blue shadows of the tallest trees, as if in competition with the glowing fireflies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven had draped a bare leg over Gar's thigh as he lay on his back, gazing up at the constellations. With heavy lidded eyes, she absent-mindedly played with a few strands of his soft, curling chest hair, and listened to the strong thrum of his heartbeat and steady breathing just beneath her ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think that's the Big Dipper, right?" Raven heard his voice rumble in his chest, vibrating by her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mmm, sure."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And I think that shiny red dot is supposed to be Mars…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you say so."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Rae?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven mumbled a response, her eyes falling victim to the sleep tugging at her consciousness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You asleep?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pinched her features into a frown at his silly question. "Not yet…," she replied, mildly annoyed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, what?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gar took a measured breath and then spoke quietly, "Just, don't panic or anything, but I think there's a deer drinking the water nearby. Doesn't seem like its noticed us yet, so try to stay as quiet as possible."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven blinked, wide awake now, and then sat up slowly. Heart in her throat, she stared straight across and sure enough, just on the other side of the waterfall, the majestic creature had its head dipped down towards the still end of water to lap it up with its pink tongue. Its big ears twitched in anticipation, its soft, spotted fur bathed in the pale moonlight. But Gar was right; it hadn’t heard or seen them <em>yet</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't think I've ever seen one this close up," Raven stated in a hushed voice. Self-consciously, she brought the thin cloth of Gar's shirt up to her breasts to cover them, like she needed to appear modest before the animal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can get it to come closer if you like…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven whipped her head towards Gar, eyebrows raised to her hairline. "<em>How</em>?" she croaked incredulously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked somewhat bashful now. Being naked and vulnerable, opening up to her, having sex, and yet it was<em> this</em> simple question that made the changeling flush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lifting a shoulder in a casual shrug, Gar tried to play it off. "It's not that big of a deal really, but I can sort of...communicate with animals sometimes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven blinked at him in the dark of the forest, hoping he could see how wide her eyes went. "<em>Really</em>?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Really. Here, watch."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Very carefully, Gar stood up, taking a fistful of his shorts with him, to cover his front private bits. But Raven still got a decent show of his well-toned ass, the curve of firm muscle detailed by the shadows cast by moonlight and the pulsing glow of the fireflies nearby. If it wasn't so dark, she could probably have seen all the marks her fingernails had left there, too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When it came to having a great butt, Gar could give Dick Grayson a run for his money if the boy wonder wasn't careful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mesmerized, Raven watched as Gar approached the deer with care, crouching into an almost predatory crawl so that he could be level with its head. The deer could sense his presence immediately, lifting its neck to stare at him with innocent, huge dark eyes. But instead of running, it waited. Like it was gauging the level of threat the changeling presented, honing its flight response just in case. Gar never said anything, nor did he make a single sound with his mouth. Whatever the communication method was, it didn't need words. The taut muscles of his shoulders and back rolled beneath his skin as he extended an arm towards the wary creature. An ear flicked. And then it approached him, nuzzling its wet little nose into his open palm and licking the salt off his skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he came to his feet again, it followed after him, trotting alongside him and nudging against his arm. Grinning, Gar led the deer towards the picnic blanket, where Raven waited with bated breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How did you do that?" she asked when he was near enough and the deer had allowed her to run her hand along its sleek, long neck. The fur was soft and moderately damp. Raven was mystified by the creature’s unusually docile, trusting nature as it busied itself rummaging through their picnic basket for scraps. Deer were naturally skittish creatures — and with so many predators who targeted them, for good reason — but it was as if Gar had somehow convinced it that they were one of its own kind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another shrug from the shapeshifter as he patted the deer's body calmly. "Spend enough time in a certain animal's skin, and you get better at figuring out how they communicate." He paused, turned to smile at Raven, and added, "Well, as much as you can with a <em>human</em> face, anyways. Which is why it doesn't always work."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's still an incredible talent, Gar. You're like...a modern day Tarzan, or Snow White."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He broke into a wide grin, sharp, pearly canines gleaming in the moonlight. "Did you want to see me in a loincloth, Rae?" he teased, as if he weren't already butt naked in the woods with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shook her head and opted to pretend that she didn’t get his suggestive joke. Raven went back to watching the deer, admiring the small, white fawn spots on its hind of auburn fur. There were no antlers on this one, meaning it was either still quite young, or female, since stags grew them back during the summer months.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the deer had left, Gar and Raven spent the rest of the night in the company of the stars, where she was awake enough to teach her fascinated boyfriend about the various constellations and planets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The trip to the secluded cabin had been a success — gothic, romantic, and full of new experiences for both Gar and Raven. After all, how many people got to gloat that their boyfriend could befriend the wild animals in the woods? Maybe they’d get bolder and try to tame a wolf or a bear next time, see how far Gar’s new ability could go. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end, the fog hadn't spoiled any of the fun at all, and because the cabin was so far away from the rest of civilization, the couple could have sex practically anywhere and as much as they liked without worry of being interrupted or caught. Unlike back at Titans Tower, where finding a moment alone was near <em>impossible</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which was primarily why they'd made frequent trips out to the cottage in the first place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woods were their own private little getaway. Where they could be alone together, unwind, take a few photos, read, and mellow out from the otherwise hectic life they led as superheroes. But they were always close enough to head back in case of an emergency.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If there was ever a chance of anything somewhat <em>normal</em> for either of their abnormal existences, it was here, in the middle of this magical nowhere, together.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>~FIN</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>